Star Wars: Old Republic Warfare
Disclaimer: Handlungselemente und Charaktere basieren lose auf Star Wars. Star Wars x Call of Duty! 'Vom Autor von Space Galaxies 1 und 2 folgt nun ein weiterer Science Fiction Roman, der in der Zeit der Alten Republic spielt. Prolog 'Coruscant, 3680 VSY Callo Wayam war ein stets gut aufgelegter republikanischer Bürger der Spezies Mensch. Seinen Kopf hatte er sich an den Seiten kahl rasieren lassen. Nur oben und hinten wuchs das dunkelbraune gepflegte Haar. Gerade schlenderte Callo die Allee der Gründerväter entlang. Diese Allee war gesäumt von dreißig Meter hohen impressionistischen Statuen, die den Gründervätern der Kernwelten gewidmet waren. Gedankenverloren las Callo einen Holozine und las darin von schrecklichen Berichten aus dem Outer Rim. Zwischen der Republik und dem düsteren Sith-Imperium war der Große Galaktische Krieg ausgebrochen. Während dieser frühen Phase des Krieges versuchten die Siths Panik und Terror zu verbreiten. Die republikanische Armee musste wiederholt herbe Rückschläge einstecken. Der Angriff geschah so schnell, dass man nur langsam auf den Angriff reagieren konnte. Zwar blockierten die Sith akkurate Meldungen an die Bevölkerung, aber das was an Nachrichten das galaktische Zentrum erreichte, war ausreichend um die Furcht zu schüren. Der Bericht erwähnte unter anderem die Zerstörung eines diplomatischen Konvois im Tingel Arm, den Angriff im Aparo Sektor, die Rückeroberung von Korriban durch die Sith und das Massaker auf Sluis Van am Ende des Jahres 3681 VSY. Das alles war im Moment noch Lichtjahre von Coruscant entfernt aber viele Bürger fragten sich, wer könnte die Sith auf ihrem Vormarsch aufhalten. Im galaktischen Senat herrschte Uneinigkeit welcher defensive strategische Plan der beste Plan war. In einer hitzigen Debatte stimmten einige für eine geduldige und kalkulierte Antwort des Militärs. Andere widerrum, unterstützt vom hohen Rat der Jedi, forderten einen sofortigen Rückschlag. Doch Senatoren aus dem Outer Rim befürchteten, der Abzug republikanischer Truppen von ihren Planeten hin zu den aktuellen Schlachtfeldern würde ihre Planeten schutzlos lassen. Es schien kein Ende der Debatte und der Senat steckte fest zwischen zu vielen Meinungen und war nicht mehr handlungsfähig. Im Laufe der Debatte lösten sich einige Parteien aus dem Senat und zogen ihre Truppen zurück. Viele Sektoren blieben nun erst recht ungeschützt. Das war der Moment auf den das Imperium gewartet hatte. Streitigkeiten im Senat und ungeschützte Welten. Eine massive Invasion der Sith im Minos Haufen hatte begonnen und erst jetzt erreichte die schreckliche Nachricht über dutzende Tote die HoloNachrichten von Coruscant. Callo konnte kaum glauben was er da las. Die Jedi wollten nicht länger tatenlos zusehen und entsandten eine Flotte Kreuzer mit Tausenden von Jedi-Rittern an Bord um die Bevölkerung zu schützen. Während er las wurden die Umgebungsgeräusche immer lauter. Doch es war nicht bloß lautes Gerede. Er hörte Schreie und Rufe. Callo blickte von seinem Holozine auf und sah vor sich die Treppen des Senatsgebäudes. Auf den Treppen des Gebäudes hatten sich mehrere Menschen verteilt, die große Schilder in die Höhe hielten und wütend aussahen. Nun versuchte Callo aus dem Geschrei des wütenden Mobs einzelne Worte heraus zu filtern. "Wer beschützt nun uns Coruscanti?! - Wenn uns die republikanische Armee nicht unterstützt stellen wir unsere eigene Armee auf! - Dies ist kein Senat der Hoffnung sondern ein Senat der Gier! - Ihr seid ein Haufen nichtsnutziger planloser Dummköpfe!" Einer der Demonstranten hatte sein Schild entzwei gebrochen und aus dem Holz eine Fackel gemacht. Nun ging er auf die seltenen Arboray Bäume links und rechts des Eingangs zu und zündete sie mit dem Feuer an. Währenddessen hatte es jemand tatsächlich geschafft, die Durastahl-Wände des Senatsgebäudes teilweise zu erklimmen. Über dem Eingang hingen meterhohe Fahnen. Er griff eine dieser Fahnen und zerrte mit all seiner Kraft daran. Die Fahne riss am oberen Ende und fiel mit einem Schlag zu Boden, wo sie sich wie eine Decke zusammenfaltete. Etwas großes und Schweres flog rechts an Callo vorbei. Die Demonstranten-Menge teilte sich und das Wurfgeschoss prallte gegen die schwere Eingangstür des Senats. Nun lief die Menge auf den Gegenstand zu und Callo schloss sich ihnen an. Er musste auf seinen Zehenspitzen stehen um über die Köpfe hinweg zu sehen was geworfen worden war. Es war eine lebensgroße Schaufensterpuppe eines Wookies, dem irgendjemand eine Jedi-Robe angezogen hatte. Dies sah lächerlich und merkwürdig zugleich aus. Wookies trugen keine Kleidung und schon gar nicht menschliche Kleidung. Callo wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie dieser Demonstrant an die Robe eines Jedi gekommen war. Nun erhob sich eine neue, klare und tiefe Stimme aus der Menge: "Bürger von Coruscant! Ich rufe euch hiermit zu den Waffen! Lasst uns gemeinsam unseren Frieden und die Sicherheit unserer Mitbürger bewahren. Wenn uns die Republik nicht schützen kann -" Der Mann legte eine dramatische Pause ein um dann noch lauter fortzufahren: "DANN SCHÜTZEN WIR UNS SELBST!!". Auf diese markigen Worte folgte ein tosender Beifall. Die Leute wichen zurück um einen besseren Blick auf ihren neuen Anführer zu bekommen. Sie gingen ein paar Stufen herab während der Mann auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe stehen blieb. Mit Köpfen im Nacken schauten sie ehrfurchtsvoll zu ihm hinauf. Nur Callo blieb ungerührt vor dem Mann stehen. "Wie ich sehe hast du einen sehr festen Standpunkt - mein Freund! Du gefällst mir. Ich finde du solltest dich uns anschließen." sagte der neue Anführer. "A- Aber-" stammelte Callo. "Lass mich dir den neuen Weg zeigen, den wir bestreiten werden. Komm mit und du wirst den Bürgern der Galaxis einen vortrefflichen Dienst erweisen." Der Mann griff Callo von hinten an die rechte Schulter und schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt vorwärts. Die Menge löste sich auf um sich dann wie ein Schwarm Insekten hinter ihnen wieder einzureihen. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Allee der Gründerväter entlang. Erst dachte Callo sie würden in den Raumhafen von Coruscant eintreten. Doch stattdessen bogen sie 500 Meter davor ab und liefen eine Treppe hinab. Hier ging es zu den unteren Ebenen der Stadt, die jeder gutbürgerliche Coruscanti mied. Normalerweise roch es hier nach gegrilltem Fleisch und hartem Spice, dass die Händler und Läden hier anboten. Aber jetzt stank es widerlich nach Schweiß und Blut. Schaufenster waren zerbrochen und Sitzbänke waren umgestürzt. Angehörige verschiedener Spezies rannten herum und trugen so viel wie sie halten konnten. Erstaunt rief Callo aus: "Die Läden werden geplündert! Was geht hier vor sich?" "Sie wollen sich Vorrat aneignen bevor die Sith kommen und Coruscant erobern. Alle haben Angst. Wenn erst einmal der Outer Rim komplett in der Hand des Imperiums ist, ist es nicht mehr weit bis ins galaktische Zentrum. Die Armee der Republik will uns nicht helfen und die Jedi kämpfen auf anderen Schlachtfeldern." "Aber das ist nicht wahr! Die Jedi kämpfen für uns damit die Sith gar nicht erst so weit kommen." argumentierte Callo. Das aufmunternde Lächeln des Anführers wich und er presste angespannt seine Lippen zusammen: "Du bist nach alldem was passiert ist noch immer ein Befürworter der Jedi? Sind es nicht die Jedi weshalb die Sith überhaupt erst diese Angriffe gestartet haben? Wo waren die Jedi als Galgamus fiel? Wer hat die Sith aufgehalten als die Cutback Station im Sirien Sektor in einem glühenden Feuerball zerstört wurde? Die Jedi haben nur dann eingegriffen wenn sie selbst in Gefahr waren. Du kannst dir die Jedi weiterhin schön reden oder du beginnst die Welt mit unseren Augen zu sehen." Erneut waren laute Rufe der Zustimmung zu hören. Auch wenn es Callo nicht gefiel so musste er dem Mann zustimmen. "Was wird euer erster Schritt sein?" fragte er den Anführer vorsichtig. "Zunächst einmal wirst du uns kennen lernen und dann werden wir mit unserer richtigen Arbeit beginnen. Ich bin Staik Corvin und wir sind die GIF - Gemeinschaft imperialer Feinde!". Staik rief so laut, dass vorbei rennende Plünderer abrupt stehen blieben und sich zu ihm umdrehten. Staik reckte seine Faust nach oben und schrie: "Wer sind die Feinde des Imperiums?!!!" "G - I - F!" antwortete die Menge. "Wer wird die Sith vernichten?" "G - I - F!" "So sei es!" sagte Staik. "So ist es!" waren die zustimmenden Worte seiner Anhänger. Kapitel 1 Callo war überwältigt von diesem Anblick. Eine wütende Menschenmenge, die sich so leicht hatte überzeugen lassen. Aber er selbst hatte seine Entscheidung auch leichtfertig getroffen, denn Callo war ein verzweifelter Mann. Einst war er einer der berühmtesten Architekten Coruscants. Sein persönliches Meisterwerk waren Die Pyramiden, ein Wohnkomplex bestehend aus zwei pyramidenförmigen Gebäuden, im Herzen von Coruscant. Dieses Gebäude machte Callo berühmt und es wurde gleichzeitig sein Untergang. Die Pyramiden wurden schon bald von Wolkenschneidern in ihrer Größe überholt. Bestehende Gebäude wurden renoviert und in ihrer Höhe ausgebaut. Doch Callo wehrte sich gegen das Wachstum. Er wollte das klassische Stadtbild erhalten. Die Nachfrage nach seiner Arbeit sank und bestehende Aufträge verlor er. Sein größter Schock war jedoch, als es darum ging, die Pyramiden zu renovieren. Auch Callo hatte einen Designvorschlag gemacht. Allerdings wurde ein anderer Architekt bevorzugt. Seine ursprünglich entworfenen Gebäude stellte man in mühsamer Arbeit auf vier breite Durastahlstützen und hob sie nach oben. Unter den erhöhten Pyramiden baute man zwischen den vier Stützen ein neues Gebäude. Für einen Architekten war dies ein elendiger Anblick. Von der Wirtschaft und dem Streben der Coruscanti nach höheren Ebenen in den Ruin getrieben, hatte sich Callo längst noch nicht aufgegeben. Sein letzter Hoffnungsschimmer war der Designwettbewerb für den Umbau des Jedi Tempels. Die Jedi wünschten sich vier Türme, die verschiedene Bedeutungen hatten und den vier Räten zugeteilt werden sollten. In deren Mitte sollte der fünfte und höchste Turm den Obersten Rat der Jedi beherbergen. Callos Vorschlag bestand aus quadratischen Türmen mit je acht Fenstern auf mehreren Ebenen. Das gefiel den Jedi nicht und so entschied man sich für vier runde Türme mit großen Panoramafenstern. Außerdem liefen die Türme nach oben hin spitz zu. Der Gedanke dahinter war, dass sich so die Fenster zu allen Seiten hin öffneten und man einen ebenso guten Blick auf den Himmel Coruscants hatte. War das nun alles Grund genug, sich einer fragwürdigen Gruppe von Rebellen anzuschließen, die eine Privatarmee gegen die Sith aufstellen wollte? Nun hatte Callo bereits seine Entscheidung getroffen und dieser Weg war jetzt für ihn bestimmt. Aber er würde die Sache genau im Auge behalten und alles Notwendige tun, um die GIF aufzuhalten wenn seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen doch wahr werden sollten. Vielleicht war es gar nicht verkehrt, sich ihnen anzuschließen. So könnte er der Republik später wichtige Informationen aus erster Hand liefern - einerseits im Kampf gegen die Sith als auch im Kampf gegen das rebellische Volk. Staik unterbrach Callos Gedankenspiele und sprach zu seiner Gruppe: "Wir müssen unsere Privatarmee ausbilden. Ihr braucht mehr Erfahrung im Umgang mit Waffen und Gefahrensituationen. Wer schon Erfahrung hat, kann sein Wissen erweitern oder es mit den Anderen teilen. Seid ihr bereit?" Ein lautes Ja der Zustimmung war zu hören. "Dann folgt mir zu meinem Schiff." "Wo geht es hin?" fragte Callo zaghaft. "Wir fliegen ins Damoria System in den Kolonien und landen auf Damoria. Dort habe ich ein Trainingslager eingerichtet wo ich euch ausbilden werde." Als Callo ungerührt drein sah, fügte Staik hinzu: "Damoria ist neutral und gleichzeitig so gut versteckt, dass die Sith nicht merken werden, welch große Armee wir zur Unterstützung der Republik aufbauen werden. Dort sind wir bis zum Abschluss eures Trainings sicher. Erst wenn ihr fertig ausgebildet seid und es in echtes Gefecht geht solltest du dich sorgen, Callo. Bis dahin musst du mir bedingungslos vertrauen. Denn das selbe verlangst du von mir." Fortsetzung folgt... Kategorie:Geschichten